1989
Character deaths The following characters died in stories publishing year 1989. * Forager I * Roderick Burgess (presumably died shortly after being cursed with Eternal Waking in September of 1988) Chronology The following events were published by DC Comics in the year 1989. This does not necessarily indicate that these storylines took place in the year 1989. The passage of time in the DC Universe is nebulous and subject to change and interpretation. Events from historical time periods are indexed under their corresponding years. January * Cosmic Odyssey: Heroes of Earth battle the Anti-Life Entity.Cosmic Odyssey #1-4 February * Dream seeks shelter with Cain and Abel at the House of Mystery so that he can recoup his strength. Once he regains enough vitality to return to his Kingdom, he discovers that the Dreaming has suffered in the seventy years that he's been held prisoner. He consults with the Hecatae as to the whereabouts of his tools of office.Sandman (Volume 2) #2 * Dream visits John Constantine and inquires about his missing sand pouch. Constantine and Dream recover the pouch from a withered drug addict named Rachel. In appreciation of Constantine's help, Dream promises him that he will have no more nightmares of the Newcastle incident.Sandman (Volume 2) #3 March April May June * A race of sentient giant jellyfish invades Atlantis and takes control of the city. Aquaman returns to the city and is captured and imprisoned inside the Aquarium.Aquaman (Volume 3) #1 * June 12 (Tuesday): Gorilla Grodd attempts to force his grandson, Sam Simeon, to use his mental powers to manipulate a Green Glob into transforming all humans into apes. Sam, instead, uses the machine to temporarily upgrade his own mental powers to defeat Grodd. Dumb Bunny and Merryman finally admit their love for each other.Angel and the Ape #1 through #4 July * Members of the Atlantean resistance detonate a bomb near the Royal Palace where the invading jellyfish are stationed. In retaliation, the jellyfish rig a prison transport ship to explode and send it into the Aquarium Prison, killing hundreds.Aquaman (Volume 3) #2 August * The Atlantean resistance uses poison gas to kill the Giant Jellyfish that have taken control of the Atlantean Royal Palace.Aquaman (Volume 3) #3 * Dream reunites with his sister Death and tells her about his seventy years of imprisonment. He then accompanies her as Death ferries the souls of the recently departed to the afterlife.Sandman (Volume 2) #8 * An insane Mera blames Aquaman for the death of her son. While fighting, Aquaman accidentally impales Mera, but she survives and leaves this realm for her home in Dimension Aqua.Aquaman (Volume 3) #3-4 September * Having been ousted from the capital city, the Giant Jellyfish establish a blockade around Poseidonis, cutting off food supplies to the Atlantean loyalists.Aquaman (Volume 3) #4 October * Aquaman strains his telepathy to its absolute limits and summons a fleet of marine animals to repel the jellyfish invaders. Atlantis is finally liberated.Aquaman (Volume 3) #5 * Aquaman turns down the offer to resume his mantle as king of Atlantis.Aquaman (Volume 3) #5 November December ---- 1989 Previous | Next ---- Category:Years